makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Horace Horrible
Bio Horace Horrible is a pirate marionette, and the captain of a crew called the Rubber Fishes. He was originally the main villain of the show Candle Cove, but now serves as a spy and servant for the Skin-Taker, watching the members of the Laughingstock Crew, reporting to the Skin-Taker about everything they do and obeying his every command. He is noticeably selfish, and admits it too. He bears a grudge against Poppy for sinking his old ship, and he had been stranded on Candle Cove for many years. It is possible that he is also insane. He is extremely loyal to the Skin-Taker, whom he seems to regard as some sort of deity. Powers/Weapons He always carries a sword and a hook hand weapon. He claims to be an actual sorcerer, able to summon creatures from other worlds. As revealed in the episode "Getting Under My Skin", the Skin-Taker coming to Candle Cove from the Abysmal Kingdom is Horace's doing. Movelist Special Moves *The Fencer - Horace pierces the opponent with his sword. *Firearm - Horace shoots from either his flintlock pistol or his blunderbuss. *Paddle - Horace smacks the opponent with an oar. *Chain Whip - Horace whips the opponent with a chain. *Touché - A parry attack where when the opponent hits Horace while he's on guard, he blocks with his hook then attacks him/her with his sword. *Throw - Horace socks the opponent with his hook hand, then hits him/her with his sword. *Reverse Throw - Horace throws the opponent with his hook hand, then shoots him/her with his flintlock pistol as he/she tries to get up. Super Move *Firearm Switch - Horace switches between his flintlock pistol and his blunderbuss. The blunderbuss does more damage and is harder to avoid, but firing it is a slow process. The flintlock pistol fires faster, but the shots are easier to avoid. Creepy Finishers *Grenado! - Horace shoots the opponent with two flintlock pistols, bringing the opponent to his/her knees. He then jams a grenado in his/her mouth. He then lights the fuse and waves goodbye before the grenado explodes in the opponent's mouth. *Fire the Cannon! - A pirate (presumably one of the Rubber Fishes) appears with a cannon, then fires a grapeshot at the opponent, ripping him/her apart. Friendship *Horace hears a clock ticking. He turns to see a crocodile's about to eat him. He pulls out a flintlock pistol and shoots the crocodile. Poses Intro *Horace turns to the opponent and says, "You have some nerve challenging me!" He then draws his sword and says, "En garde!" Win *Horace twiddles his mustache. Victory *Horace says, "Now you know I am the grrreatest pirate, sorcerer, and vain villain of the worrrld!" He then pulls out a bottle of rum and drinks it in victory. Win Quotes *like Dick Dastardly* *"It's curtains for you!" Arcade Mode Intro *No one has seen Horace Horrible for quite some time; not even the Skin-Taker. What no one knew is that Horace was planning to rebel against his former master. However, Horace knew there was no possible way he could take on the Skin-Taker by himself. Then one day, Horace heard about a god that was gathering people to fight, and the winner would get their wish granted. Horace finally came out of hiding in order to become the greatest pirate in the world. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Horace Horrible was about to make his wish when his former master, the Skin-Taker, arrived. Angered at the fact that Horace betrayed him, the two battled. It was a brutal fight, but in end Horrace won thanks to the power given to him by the god. Now, Horace has earned the title of the greatest pirate, sorcerer, and vain villain of the world. Notes *His friendship is based on the classic gag from Peter Pan involving Captain Hook and Tick Tock the crocodile. *Speaking of Captain Hook, you may wonder how he's able to wield two flintlock pistols or a blunderbuss if he has a hook hand. Well, in an episode of Candle Cove, he's shown polishing the hook with both hands, revealing it to be an unattached weapon without a handle. [[Category:Characters] Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters